


Зеркало для Гэлиона

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда собственное отражение подмигивает задорно – это не к добру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеркало для Гэлиона

Когда собственное отражение подмигивает задорно – это не к добру.  
Наливай еще.

Из души течет, хлещет, как из бочки, пробитой мечом. Образовавшаяся пустота называется старость. В приличном обществе это называется мудростью, жизненным опытом, но какое, к Морготу, в Лихолесье приличное общество? Мудрый Гэлион? О нет. Все вокруг говорят попросту "Старый Гэлион". И, наверное, раз нет сил спорить и желания возражать – это и правда старость.

Можно подмигнуть отражению и спросить, мол, а ты в курсе, что эльфы стареют так же медленно, как и сама Арда? Но в глубине души знаешь правду. Знаешь, например, что никогда не будет детей. Пустоцвет, Гэлион, сухостой. Для человека время – в морщинах, в изношенных суставах, в дряблой отвисшей коже. Для эльфа – пустота в душе, и, как следствие, в жизни. Не встретил никого – теперь уже поздно. Старость, ты такой же старый, как этот лес, и все это королевство. А королевству скоро придет конец.

Когда страшно – стоит выпить.  
Пить можно не только из кубков, пить можно из фужера, бокала, стакана, лакать из блюдца, хлебать из кружки, можно даже из пригоршни.  
И из фиала – запросто.

Вино в чаше как зеркало. Почти как зеркало леди Галадриэль, в нем можно увидеть и веселый весенний праздник, и жирных черных пауков, и Некроманта в Дол-Гулдуре... да все, что хочешь, увидеть можно!  
Даже то, что давно прошло. Увидеть летящие стрелы, почувствовать рядом плечи друзей, услышать громкий, ясный голос.  
Но нет на земле короля Гил-Галада, и нет на земле моего короля.

Трандуил не такой, как Орофер. Он такой же, как остальные. Он тоже любит охоту и праздники, и он тоже не хочет видеть паучьи тенета по обе стороны тропы, не хочет... не может избавиться от них раз и навсегда. Он тоже говорит "Старый Гэлион".

И что еще остается, кроме как сидеть, склонившись над вином, словно леди Галадриэль над зеркалом, и пророчить неизбежное?  
Если только вино и помогает забыть эти мрачные предсказания и мысли?

Если пьянство мешает работе – шли ее к Морготу, работу свою!


End file.
